1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a network; and more particularly relates to a network in which content is personalized by content creators or providers.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known Digital Rights Management (DRM) system, there is a voucher that expresses usage rights of the content. The voucher gives rights for using, copying, forwarding, saving, previewing, etc. The voucher is contained in a separate file.
The voucher may include a field which is used by the content provider for binding content usage rules to a specific device using, for example, the International Mobile Equipment Identity (IMEI) code of a phone, a device identifier (ID), etc. This is called content targeting or content personalization. Content is personalized by the content provider when generating the voucher (i.e. the value of the field is set).
Operators want somehow to personalize content, for example, to a specific Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) and thus limit content usage to that SIM. However, known personalization systems are all server-based and the problem with these systems has been typically solved with expensive hardware (HW) or some software (SW) based systems, which are not necessarily safe. Moreover, the known server-based content personalization is not possible until there are proper download and key exchange protocols. The known server-based systems also need complex encryption schemes and protocols and also put an extra load on the network (when exchanging keys) and the content service provider.